


Hop.Knot.Jump.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Cow girl position, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Faunus world, Fem Sub, Femdom, Harnesses, Kinky sex, Love, Loving Sex, Mommy Dom, Multi, Nursing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Three somes, Vaginal Sex, cream pies, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune had a mission a goal in life. Find the biggest thickest rabit faunus and become her house husband. Luckily Velvet fit the bill who did not know just how interested her smaller crush was into her and just how much she liked telling him what to do...





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, on one hand, I won't die today," Jaune said as he smiled once again Jaune had failed his quest for the ideal. Ever since coming to Beacon he had been failing to find that which drove him, that which lit his fire deep within his core! Jaune had gone to Beacon with a goal a dream that he was determined to see through and nothing was going to stand in his way! 

"I will find you. I will make you mine and there is nothing that you or anyone else can do to stop me!" Jaune shouted as he punched the air-

"Jaune? What are you talking about?" Ruby asked as she bit her cookie Jaune sighed as Ruby cocked her head up at her fellow team leader. The small bunny faunus with smooth crimson almost velvety bunny ears that shook as she nibbled on her carrot cake cookie asked as Jaune sighed.

"Ruby you would not understand my journey. My search for the ideal woman!"

"I don't get it," Ruby said as neutrally as possible. Her fingers pushing a rapidly disappearing cookie into her mouth as Jaune shook his head. 

"Ruby you know what it is like to have a calling? I think that I know what I was born to do!"

"To be a hunter?"

"Well, that. That too."

"What else were you born to do?" Ruby asked as she finished devouring her cookie. Pushing another deep into her mouth from her side. The red reaper rabbit pushed her cookies into her mouth as Jaune let out a sigh. Ruby was so close!

_ She mee's every last one of my criteria! Nice, caring, willing to help me train! And she is cute as a button! _ Jaune thought as the first date he ever had been on flashed before his mind. 

Jaune and Ruby had gone out and while the date was magical when they came back to seal the deal Jaune did not expect that of all the things to break the two up, he would be responsible in the one way he never expected. 

Jaune was too  _ big _ . Ruby was a small rabbit faunus younger than him and when they had gone to seal the deal Jaune found out that what he was carrying under his jeans was a bit too big for Ruby to handle and she had not been able to take his dick without yelping in pain!

After some trying Jaune and Ruby backed off at his insistence. It would not due to have them both be struggling and not willing to cause her any unnecessary pain Jaune was once more looking for his  _ perfect _ bunny faunus wife. 

_ I will find you. I will date you. I will woo you and I will marry you. I will find my bunny wife even if it kills me! _ Jaune thought his determination burning in his eyes as Ruby paused.

"Jaune? You ok? You look scary when you stare off into the world and talk to yourself."

"I'm just  _ passionate _ Ruby. Don't worry I won't be leaving your side for the whole day!" Jaune thought as Ruby smiled taking a few her  _ special _ cookies as she smirked. Ruby smirked as though she smiled with her lips with her mind she was  _ screaming _ . 

_ GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! Too big?! TOO BIG!? How can a dick be too big for me!? I knew he was packing but fuck! That had to be a foot of thick cock! How can a dick be that big!? How is it supposed to fit into me?! I don't know what you were thinking of pulling out a cannon on me Jaune but I am going to make you regret it! My name is Ruby Rose and on my mother's name, I will make you give me babies as I make you into my ideal house husb _ and! _ _

_ "Ruby? _ You don't look good. You have that I'm plotting something that will get me expelled from Beacon look in your eyes."

"What? I don't know what you are talking about." Ruby lied through her teeth as Jaune narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Uh-huh... well you say that now but I don't want to bail you out again form Ozpin. Glynda almost tossed me out of the window last time you and Nora made the kitchen overflow with batter."

"Hey! That was not my fault!"

"Ruby... you put dust in the baking tools. What did you think was going to happen?"

"That I would get superpowers..." Ruby admitted as Jaune narrowed his eyes to her. Glaring down at the smaller bunny faunus as he sighed.

"You are impossible to talk to sometimes you know?" 

"Yeah but I am also  _ awesome!" _ Ruby said punching the air as Jaune sighed.

"Yeah that you are. I'll give you that one free of charge." Jaune said as the two walked deeper into Beacon both team leaders finally going home after a long day in Vale shopping for comic books and eating ice cream on the way back. LOvers or not Ruby was still Jaune's best friend and nothing was ever going to shake that friendship up. 

"Oh! I know what if you and Bleiss-

"Ruby. I like Bleiss I really do but one. She is dating my cousin so that would be weird. Two? You know I like a woman with a bit extra on her?"

"You mean a dick?"

"What? No! What kind of woman has a dick?"

"The kind in Blake's magazines."

"Ruby. What did we say about looking at what Blake reads?"

"To not read it."

"And if she says that it is art?"

"Ignore her and burn it for the good of all humanity and faunus."

"Good. I'm glad you know this."

"I mean! What's the problem? You and she are childhood friends right?"

"We are...  _ sadly _ and the things that I have seen her read and write... they are enough to make me shiver."

"Huh? You had like eight sisters. How can one girl make you shudder? You can stand up to Glynda for Oum's sake!"

"That is a  _ long _ story..." Jaune said as Ruby narrowed her eyes. 

"And I want to hear it!" 

"You really don't," Jaune said as he  _ shook _ . His body shaking as the half bunny walked with Ruby as they moved down through Beacon. 

\-----

"Coco! I don't want that!" 

"Velvet I was trying to tell you that it does not matter what you want but! What is  _ good _ for you!" Coco said as Velvet groaned her massive taller than her bunny partner frowned. Even sitting down on her bed Velvet was basically her own height. The girl was a literal eight-foot amazon of a faunus. And for a faunus that liked to hide being amazing made that goal a bit difficult. 

"Coco I can't just ask him out! I don't think Jaune even knows I exist!"

"Vel. Look. Not to be mean or anything but come on. You are like eight feet tall and try to act like you are five foot two. You are the move conspicuous faunus that I have ever known. You and stealth are like water and oil. Sorry to break it to you, babe, you ain't stealthy." Coco said putting her hands on her hips as Velvet tried to curl up into a ball. She groaned in pain or discomfort as she covered her head with her hands. 

"Coco! Jaune is just my friend! I think? I don't even know if he knows my name!"

"Vel... you  _ do _ realize that you are like the  _ worst _ stalker that there is right? I'm ninety-nine percent sure that Jaune knows who his bunny stalker is."

"I am not a stalker!" Velvet said as she jumped up. The bunny shot up to her true towering height of eight feet without shoes. Coco did not even flinch looking to the taller faunus towered over her. Her two long bunny ears making her get to be an impressive ten feet of height as Coco glared up at her.

"Vel. I love you. I really,  _ really _ do but come on. You follow him during the day. You like it when he studies in the same room with you. You are a stalker. But the good kind!" 

"I! I am not a stalker!" Velvet pouted shouting for what had to be one of the loudest yelps that she had ever yelled as Coco sighed.

"So what you are saying is that you do have a crush on him and you want him to date you?"

"Yes! Yes, I want to date him ok!?" Vel shouted her hands on her hips as Coco smiled.

"There was that so bad?"

"Yes! Yes, it was! Just be glad that Jaune did not hear me! Do you know what he would do if he knew that I loved him!?"

"Besides have a heart attack and faint?" Coco deadpanned as Velvet paused.

"What? Why would he faint? Does he think that I am ugly!?"

"Oh Monty, why did I have to be with the dense ones? No, he does not think you are ugly Vel! He thinks you are probably the most beautiful woman to ever walk on the face of the planet!"

"What!? Why would he think that!? I've never talked to him! I've never said more than a few words to him!"

"Yeah, and in case you didn't know if you were spending so much time looking through his scroll history.'

"I did not do that! I did not look at his scroll history!"

"Tell it to the judge."

"Coco!"

"All I'm saying is you were awfully close to him! When you where in the study hall. But anyway! You and he have a shared interest!"

"And that is?"

"He has a massive bunny girl fetish."

"Say what now?" 

"You heard me, girl. That boi loves him some bunnies! All his porn? Faunus rabbits. All the pin-ups in his room? Faunus rabbits. All he has talked to me about but never mentioned you by name is faunus rabbits."

"Since when did you and Jaune talk!?"

"Since I asked him if he would like to get his pelvis broken and use your thighs like earmuffs a few weeks ago. Why?" Coco asked as Velvet looked ready to toss her through a wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! COCO! I want to kill you!" She shouted her hands shooting out gripping Coco by her shoulders and shaking her.

"Hey! Easy on the shirt Vel! You are going to scuff me up!"

"I am going to do more than that!" Velvet shouted shaking her best friend as tears fell from her face.

"I am going to kill you! How could you do this to me?! Jaune is my crush! How can you make him not like me by telling him that!?"

"That is what I am  _ trying _ to tell you Vel! Jaune said he  _ wanted _ to let you break his pelvis and use your thighs like earmuffs!! Ok!?" Coco shouted as Vel paused. 

"Are you telling me that Jaune  _ likes _ me?" Velvet asked her smooth brown rabbit ears going ramrod straight as Coco nodded.

"Yes! That is what I have been trying to tell you, girl! Jaune is mad about the bunny girls! He has been wanting to date you since the first day he laid his eyes on you alright?!" Coco shouted as Vel let her go her eyes going wide as Coco coughed.

"Ah! Jeez you got a strong grip, did anyone tell you that?" Coco asked shaking off Velvet's grip as the bunny faunus gained a wide loopy smile that covered her lips.

"Vel? Vel? You are looking kind of funny right now. Is there something that you would like to tell me?" Coco asked as Vel's bunny ears quivered as she began to tremor. Her left leg shaking as she began to twitch nervously. 

"Oh, I'm feeling just  _ great _ Coco! Just great!" Velvet said as Coco felt a shiver go down her spine.

"So what are you-

"I'm going to break in a mate."

"Ah...  _ good for you?" _

_ \----- _

"Jaune!"

"Theo?" Jaune asked as he looked down a small human with red hair and  _ sharp _ green eyes looked up at him as he coughed once. The boy was well dressed in the sharpest white pair of dress slacks and shirt. He smiled up at Jaune as he sat on a bench in the middle of Vale.

"Theo? What the hell are you doing here? Won't your dad or siblings know that you are not in school?"

"I skipped today." The boy said as Jaune groaned as he instantly just became responsible for him.

"Does Neo know you are here?"

"No.'

"Does your  _ dad _ know you are here? I know your mom does not know you are here otherwise she would bend you over her knee and tan your hide raw." Jaune said as The shrugged he was always more like his dad in the sense that he did not so much not fear the consequences of his actions no he just did not have the foresight to see the possibility that something or anything that he did would come back to bite him in the ass. 

Yes for all intents and purposes Theo Torchwick was just like his father in all the worst ways. 

"No... and I don't think Neo cares." Theo said as Jaune ducked even if Neo was  _ not _ around he did not want to catch the first slap to the head that Theo was sure to get.

"She's not here. There is a sale on ice cream downtown. She would have come looking for me by now. She's my emergency contact with the school."

"I thought that was your older sister Sheila?"

"No. She's the second. Besides, she didn't even notice me when I left the school line today." 

"I can see that," Jaune said as he really could see that. The eldest of a family in the double digits Shiel had over fourteen brothers and sisters and wrangling them all was not a job that he envied one bit. 

"And you are skipping school because?"

"Don't feel like going.'

"Kid-

"I'm not a kid!"

"You are  _ seven _ years old. You are a kid. You are barely past the first grade what the hell do you think you get by skipping on a free meal in a place that won't try to eat you?"

"I think that I would do better out here." He said as Jaune sighed getting up off the cool grass of Vale the boy was almost a bit taller than Theo. Jaune's head topped over at five foot seven. Making him fairly short for someone his age.

"And how long do you plan on staying here?"

"I don't know? Maybe forever? Maybe for an hour?"

"You do know that one of those is much more likely to happen than the other right?"

"So what? I don't care, it's not like anything bad is going to happen to me. Neo is not smart or disciplined enough to leave her ice cream buffet and-

Just like that the air seemed to  _ quiver _ . 

Like a living thing as Jaune saw the air brake behind Theo as a slim falsely appearing delicate hand shot out as Jaune gulped. 

"Oh god."

"Oh god 0what?! Ow! OW! OW! OW! OWie! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" The screamed as Neo appeared picking up the boy by his right ear. The smaller woman glared daggers into her adopted younger brother one hand full of ice cream the other holding the squirming child up by his ear. 

"Hey Neo..." Jaune said as Neo gave him mouthed-

_ Hello Jaune. _ As she picked up her younger brother and shook him hard. 

"Ow! Neo that hurts! Put me do!" He shouted as she began to speak to him. Mouthing off a rapid series of words shaking him like a can of corn before he put him down picked up her scroll sent out several angry tests as-

_ Did you know he was here? _ Neo signed to Jaune who shook his head.

"I just got here."

"I told him I was skipping school! He supports me!"

"No. No, I do not. I just came here to get Ruby cookies." 

_ You are in big trouble young man. When your mother hears about this? _ Neo typed in her scroll as Theo gulped. Beatrice would not be happy that he skipped class but with her workload, Jaune doubted that anything would become of it.

_ She has to leave Beacon to punish him and that means taking time from work which Beatrice would sooner die than doing. _ Jaune had to admit maybe Theo was smarter than his old man which was not saying much as while not dumb Theo's day was... as RUby would say few clips short of a mag. Not fully loaded and other ways to politely say kind of dumb. But that was before Neo sat down on the benching putting her brother over her lap not once spilling the ice cream and-

_ Fit! _

"Ow! Neo!? Are you spanking me in public!?" The mortified boy shouted as his elder sibling administer an improves punishment as Jaune coughed.

"Well, that will be it for me today. See you two around?"

"Wait! Jaune help me! You know you can take her!" Theo shouted as Neo gave Jaune a warning look that she really did not have to.

"Yeah no, I don't want to die," Jaune said before calmly walking away-

"Wait! You are just like the rest of them! Traitor!"

_ Fit! _ Neo spanked him again making him yelp in pain as Neo began to swat his rear making sure he knew that going to school was very important for children his age. 

_ Not that I went to school much but apples and oranges. At least my mom didn't spank me... I had my sister for that as well. And she was the adopted one. Would you look at that? _ Jaune thought as he walked away. 

\----

"I Love you!" Jaune froze as soon as he got off the bullhead Velvet his  _ perfect _ woman tall, a damn amazon with nice long perfect legs, a massive chest that Jaune felt he had to choke between, thighs that he knew! Just knew would crush his neck an ass that made even Blake look flat and the pinnacle of perfection! Twin long bunny ears at the top of her head stood up as Jaune gulped.

"What?"

"I said I love you! I've always loved you! Please, will you be my bo-

"Yes. Yes. Dear Oum Yes. Yes, a thousand times. I'll say yes until my blood falls out of my ears and I can't stop talking." Jaune said as he pinched his arm making sure that he was in fact not dreaming. As Jaune felt the pain surge in his arm he knew that in fact he was not dreaming and in fact he just had a dream come true!

"You said yes?" Velvet asked more in awe than anything else. Jaune had said yes!?

_ That means he likes me!? He must really like me! I can't wait to- _

"Woman I love you," Jaune said as he  _ blinked _ . Jaune was close to Velvet before she could react her hands flew out more on instinct than anything else picking up the much smaller human without effort as when she stood before him he was barely up to her chest making Jaune's head seem invisible under her chest. 

She picked him up effort her cheeks burning to bring him to her mouth and sealing it with her own. 

Velvet kissed him  _ hard _ her first kiss and Jaune's second really taken in a moment. Jaune felt her tongue invade his mouth and he willingly let it happen. Jaune kissed back hard, as his legs wrapped around her waist. Velvet easily carried the smaller human as Jaune felt her tong pus deep into his mouth. Fighting back his one tongue as one of her surprisingly toned and calloused hands gripped his ass making him moan into her mouth as she felt her legs began to shake and quiver. 

_ Oh god! IT's finally happening! I have him! He's so light! It's like I'm picking up air itself! how can he be so light!? How can I be so horny!? Oh, I don't even have heat on me! I can't just stand here I have to fuck him! _ Velvet thought as she felt her dampness Her pussy was soaked! Even if she was in public even with one class still left in the school day she knew she was skipping this one. She broke the kiss with a wet plop! Making both of them gasp as she narrowed her brown eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you untill your eyes go crossed."

"Break my dick and call me a pretzel," Jaune said as the girl began ripping off his shirt as-

"OK! OK!  _ PAUSE! _ Both of you! No fucking in public!"

"Coco?! What are you doing here!?"

"Keeping you out of detention now get! Both you to a private room before I beat you to death right here with my handbag ok?" 

"OK!" They both yelled as Velvet bridal carried Jaune off.

\-----

"No running in the hallway!" Glynda shouted as two teens-

"Miss Scarlatina? Why are you running with Mister Arc in your arms!?"

"I have to fuck him untill his dick breaks and he uses my thigs as earmuffs!" Velvet shouted as Glynda paused the dean froze as-

"I... good? Wear a condom!"

"I have birth control!" Velvet shouted as she ran into a spare room and slammed the door shut with a  _ WHAM! _

"I guess that she is very... eager." Glynda gulped as something deep inside of her stirred as the back of her dress began to  _ wag _ .

\-----

"FUCK ME!" Velvet screamed as Jauen's foot and a half of wrist-thick dick bulged out of her guts! Velvet wasted no time mounting Jaune claiming her man as her own as she finally! Finally lost her virginity to a man she loved!

"Vel! You are too good!"

"You are too thick! Fuck you dick was amazing!" Velvet said as she began to bounce on his cock! Velvet bucked hard riding Jaune like a pony! Bucking herself like a bronco o as she fucked him raw!

"AH! Your dick is in my womb!"

"I can feel it pressing on me!" Jaune moaned as he felt the  _ tight _ rabbit faunus cunt threaten to break his dick in two as the bunny faunus rode his dick like a pro! Jaune's first time did not happen just the way that he wanted it. As Velvet bounced up and down on his dick making Jaune scream out in pleasure! Her heavy but soft ass clapped on his balls making Jaune groan in pleasure as he felt Velvet riding his dick as if her life depended on it!

"Vel! I'm going to cum!"

"Inside! Cum inside of me!" Velvet shouted as Jaune's  _ first _ but definitely not last load of the night shot out!

"AH!" Jaune gasped as his dick exploded like a hose! Shooting up a long and thick series of gooey ropes deep into Velvet's pussy! Jaune came hard his breath breaking as he groaned in pleasure Velvet's pussy spasmed gripping him with a death grip as she came! Jaune groaned in pleasure his body finally succumbing to her pussy's spasms as her rough velvety walls gripping his cock sucking out every drop of his cum as-

"AIE!" Jaune gulped as something  _ swallowed _ his dick. Something came down over the base, oh his cock locking it in place. Jaune felt something grip his cock making him scream in pleasure as-

"Vel!?"

"Oh! Don't worry! It's only my knot! It will let you go when you cum more!" Velvet said as her pussy reacted clamping down on the invading member that was now  _ forced _ to breed her tight cunt! 

"What do you mean it is locked!?"

"I mean what I said! You have ot cum to pull out! Until you cum you can't pull out!" Velvet shouted as Jaune whimpered he felt his dick pulse in her pussy and he knew that he was close to getting his second orgasm of the night! Velvet, however, was nowhere near close to being finished a fire had been lit deep in her heart. Her body had picked out and chosen Jaune to be her mate! She knew that Jaune was perfect for her but the way his cock filled and  _ stretched _ her out was enough to make sure that it was going to be bred into his own cum dump!

"AH! Jaune don't you think of going soft!" Velvet shouted as Jaune nodded his dick still felt like it was pulsing in her pussy even as her cunt was filled with slippery and wet Arc cum Velvet knew that tonight was the night to break the bed in every way shape and form. She kept riding him bouncing up and down on his cock, making Jaune whimper and moan in pleasure.

Jaune felt this dick break under her attack he felt his mind start to turn to mush as Vels's soft fat and heavy ass slapped up and down on his balls! Jaune wanted nothing more than to cum again to knock up Velvet and make her his wife! Jaune didn't care if it was not safe or if he was even going to get away with it! He looked at the tall bunny Amazon riding him like a cowgirl and he knew that he was in love.

"Did anyone ever ah! Tell you that you are beautiful?" Jaune asked as a Vel blushed she turned a shade of red as she looked away.

"N-no not really..."

"Well, they really should because you are." 

"You! You are just saying that!"

"No! You are amazing! I... I love you!"

"I love you too! Now shut up and put a baby in me!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jaune shouted as she doubled her thrusts making the bed creak can groan under the new weight it was heavenly. Jaune felt the bed creak and moan as Velvet slammed her hips up and down! Jaune knew that his own body was pretty durable but when an Amazon bunny was happily bouncing up and down on you, you tended to question your own durability as Jaune felt his dick milked!

Jaune could still feel some of his excess cum from his first shot sloshing around in her cunt. His dick was once again wrapped in that vacuum seal that she called her knot?

_ I thought only the guys had a knot? Since when did girls get them as well!? _ Jaune thought as he felt the base of her cunt grip the base of his cock! It was like being pulled up a small tight tube, his dick caught in a wet slippery heaven as Jaune felt her bounce. Every time she took her hips up it  _ yanked _ Jaune's hip up by his dick. 

His dick took her knot that was using it like some kind of pogo stick!? Every time Vel pulled him up Jaune felt the air caught inside of him before she slammed her hips back down the meaty _smack_ of her ass crashing onto Jaune's balls made him groan as he felt the air knocked out of his lungs every time Velvet slammed back into him! 

Jaune felt the wind knocked out of his lungs like a punch to his gut but with none of the pain and more pleasure as Velvet took his dick in as deep as it could go making Jaune see pink! 

"Jaune! Your dick! It's so far in me!" Velvet cried out as Jaune did his best to make sure he stayed conscious! 

Jaune felt his balls get  _ whacked _ by her thick heavy but soft ass that was doing it's best to slam into his balls and break his aura. Jaune gripped her hips his fingers sank into her soft sides sinking deep into her ass that was large enough for him to rest his head on and  _ sleep _ . 

_ Dear God, I could die in between those thighs. _ Jaune thought as Velvet appeared to make an executive decision. Not content with breaking her new mate's pelvis with her own heavier one. 

Jaune's hips where much smaller than Velvet's thick soft ones that were doing their best to not just break his pelvis but to break the bed that was under them. 

Velvet ripped open her shirt as Jaune saw the massive E cups and were barely contained in a large brown oddly stylish bra that appeared new. 

_ Coco is going to kill be but I don't care! _ Velvet thought as she ripped open her top. The bra broke open easily enough so easy that Velvet was surprised before shaking her head and pushing her chest forward. 

"Open wide for mama." Velvet cooed as Jaune opened his mouth on instinct.

"What I MPPH!" Jaune groaned as Velvet put one nipped into his mouth. Jaune began to suck on her nipple making sure to take the massive breast into his mouth!

Velvet smirked feeling the double feeling of pleasure as she pushed Jaune down. She forced her hips down gripping him by his waist and pulling him into her core! 

Jaune whimpered as Velvet's knot seemed to come alive. It grew a mind of its own and  _ gripped _ his cock making him whimper. 

Jaune knew that there was an orgasm approaching Velvet's thick pink nipple pushed into his mouth, her hips slamming up and down as she made Jaune  _ nurse _ from her chest. Jaune felt his balls quiver as Velvet pushed him into an improvised amazon position. His legs were high in the air allowing her to quickly pound into his pelvis. 

Jaune groaned deep into her chest licking and sucking her nipples as her ass slapped against his balls. Jaune felt his dick begin to pulse as she slammed up and down making sure to keep his dick as in as deep as possible! 

Jaune felt his dick punch deep inside of her as Velvet cooed in pleasure as his cock pressed into her cervix. 

_ Fuck me it's so deep! _ She thought as Jaune's dick pushed deep into her cunt. Jaune whimpered as her knot gripped down on the base of his cock.

Her walls felt  _ strange _ to him. Not as smooth as he initially thought, there was a soft but firm ridge feeling onto his cock. Like it was soft sandpaper on his cock! 

Not painful but it felt  _ strange _ like his dick was being wrapped and rubbed by small mounds as-

"FUCK!" Jaune shouted breaking his mouth in contact with her breast for maybe a second at max before Velvet forced his mouth back onto her nipped as she slammed her hips down one final time, making almighty  _ what _ ! Of flesh slapping flesh filled the air making Jaune's aura flash as her ass threatened to break it open using his balls as a target!

"No, you don't! You keep that nipple in your mouth and give me a baby!" Velvet shouted as Jaune came again. 

_ Velvet! _ Jaune shouted as he came again. The bunny forced him to his second climax of the night as Jaune's eyes rolled into the back of his head! Jaune's dick shot six thick lines of gooey cum into her waiting sopping and needy cunt. Her pussy drank up the cum making sure to not let a single drop of it go!

"Of fuck me, I am going to get pregnant." Velvet said as her own orgasm crashed down onto her body, her cunt doubled it's already tight vice-like grip on Jaune's dick. Her knot pushing him into her deepest deeps forcing Jaune's cum to fill up her waiting womb with a direct deposit of thick creamy Arc seed!

"Fuck me! That's it, cum for momma! Cum all nice and slow." Velvet said petting Jaune's head her hips shaking and convulsion as Jaune nursed on her tit, his dick pulsing pumping her sex with rope after rope of thick cum. Making her own knot react. Unclamping off Jaune's dick and finally letting him go! 

Jaune let out a whimper as while her knot let him go her cunt had other ideas. 

Velvet had grown  _ accustomed _ to keeping Jaune deep inside of her. His real dick was much better than any of the dildos' that she used to use to please herself. WIthout Coco knowing of it, she let Jaune nurse on her nipple her hands gently rubbing her head, as she appreciated just how helpless that he looked while being under her. 

"Good boy, just suckle like that. You are mine and you are safe." Velvet said as Jaune whimpered underneath her. Jaune felt her soft hands rubbing through his head making sure to grip and pull on it as Velvet let out a soft whimper of pleasure.

"I don't know if I am pregnant or not but if I am I am sure that we are going to make great parents." The faunus said before kissing Jaune's ear. He wanted to reply to tell her that he could not wait to start a family but she held his head to her breast. Maternal instinct activating as she forced Jaune to suckle from her chest.

"There, there no talking just enjoy the moment. You belong to me and I'm not willing to let you go just yet. Don't worry about talking just keep sucking and I'll make sure that you can have a nice sleep right now. That sounds good, right? Just take a break Jaune, take a nap while mamma makes you feel really good ok?" Velvet asked as Jaune nodded, his lungs felt like the where burning. 

Even with her soft nipple in Jaune's mouth hard as a rock. Jaune sucked and licked her nipple making sure to keep it hard in his mouth. Jaune felt his dick locked in her cunt. Velvet was not going to let the best feeling thing she had ever felt leave her without a fight and having Jaune's dick that deep just felt  _ right _ . She did not know how to describe it but it just felt good!

"I don't know why I waited so long. Coco was right you are really one big slut for bunny girls aren't you?" Jaune blushed under her words as she licked her lap giggling as she planted another soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Well, that is good. I always wanted a nice house husband to look after my kids and with the way you take my cunt? I think that you are going to be the best house husband that there can ever be." She said as Jaune nodded his mind slowly going into sleep.

Velvet cooed to him feeling her womb filled with his hot thick creamy cum that was filling her up and making her eyes roll into the back of her head. She knew that she was on birth control and that she was probably not going to be pregnant. But Jaune did cum a lot. 

It felt like she might be pregnant with the sheer mass of thick baby batter rolling around in her guts. 

"If I do have a liter I wonder how many will be human? And how many will be faunus?" She wondered out of curiosity, not that she wouldn't love a human child or a faunus. 

She had dealt with racism too much in her life to get back into the cycle now and she vowed then and there to love all of her kids as equals.

"Either way I am going to be the best mom ever and you young man. I need to take you to get some obedience training. You are going to get a lot closer to me over the week tell me what you think about being in a harness?" Velvet asked as Jaune shivered. 

\-----

"I... I don't know what to say anymore, Beatrice. It thought I have seen everything then... that." Glynda said as Beatrice Oobleck nodded, the green card rabbit fauns drank a long mug of coffee taking a rare break for her hyperactive work week.

"It is just the youth Glynda! Nothing more! I'm sure my own children will be doing it before long! Or at least the eldest ones will be! Sheila was talking about a young human boy with red eyes that caught her eye recently. IF that matters at all."

"I... it would matter but Ruby is a student! How can she just... how can she just have that many  _ sex toys!?" _ Glynda asked as Beatrice smirked, the fact that Ruby had not only ordered sex toys to her dorm but had even allowed the Beacon delivery system sends them to her dorm was one thing. But when Glynda heard one vibrate and thought it might be a bond and decided to break open the box for the safety of the school? 

Well some things you never forget and the scream of Glynda as she was smacked with a thick dildo that was a purple as her semblance glow, as thick as her arm and as long as her leg smacking her in the face followed by several other various sized dildos none quite as big as the first one but all a deep red or light crimson color fell out. 

"But the variety! Some had double heads, some looked like they were meant to be strapped into something! Some of them had knots that would not be out of place on a faunus cock! Some of them vibrated some of them glow in the dark! Some of them even talked to you!?"

"Yes, Glynda sex toys have gotten quite advanced over the last few years. If you didn't know I have quite a few in my Beacon quarters. Roman can not be here every weekend."

"You  _ do _ know that you could just make him go straight right? Your entire family used to be criminal and now look at you. A huntress to make everyone proud why do you  _ insist _ we let Roman break into your room to surprise you every weekend?"

"Because Roman needs something to do. Neo can not keep his attention all day. She can only distract him for some time a day and if she does that she will lose the time with the other kids. She has to watch over ten children Glynda if I do not help her with what I can then what can I do when she is overwhelmed?"

"I don't know but the sex toys! How do I punish her? I mean I can't just let this go can I?"

"I don't see why not."

"Why not!? She bought sex toys!"

"And? She is eighteen. What is the matter with a child that is the appropriate age to buy sex toys to experiment with? That is not something that we have any business with if you get what I am saying."

"What I Get is that she has gone too far! If I see her again I!"

"You will?" Oobleck asked as her scroll flashed.

"What is this? Roman?"

"I don't know what I will do but it will not be pleasant!"

"I don't believe this! This is  _ ridiculous!" _

"You also think so!? Good Oum, I thought you were going to defend her for a second there!"

"What? No not that! My son! Theo skipped school today!"

"He did what!?"

"He skipped! It looks like he slipped away from Sheila when she was walking him to school and he was found by Jaune and Neo in the park!? He is in so much trouble! I am going to tan his hide when I find him! OH! You will not get away with this young man! Your mother is not going to look past this!"

"He is only seven? Eight?"

"Seven and three quarters."

"Ane he is already skipping? That is not a good sign. What are you going to do?"

"I can't take time off to discipline him but I will tell Neo to tell Sheila that no scroll for him for a week! And no tv either!"

"That seems fair."

"Not that either will do it..."

"And why not?"

"He is my  _ only _ human son. He lives in the upper part of our bungalow. Sheila can't take the time away from watching the other kids punish him and Neo is with Roman all day so she is also busy."

"Being a mother seems hard."

"Trust me Glynda you do not know the half of it and I honestly hope that you make a better mom than me." 

  
  



	2. Training day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Vel get caught! Ruby and Coco start to bond. And Roman makes a new friend that makes his life a whole lot more complicated!

"And now! If you will please look up to the screen!" Oobleck said the tall rabbit faunus smiling as she began to lecture her class. 

"Jaune! Pay attention!" Lilly rin said the far too pushy and now a bit  _ obsessed _ with Jaune partner of his poking his shoulder making Jaune blushed and shuffle away a bit. He was never good at dealing with Pyrrha as she glared down the far taller Mistral girl glaring at Jaune as he coughed.

"I'm sorry Rin," Jaune said as she sighed shaking her head as she tutted once. Clicking her teeth as she narrowed her eyes on her partner. Rin glared down at the smaller boy as she coughed into her hand. She looked down at her  _ adorable _ partner who was dating a slut of a faunus that was never going to appreciate him like she could!

_ He should be dating somebody that is on his level! Not some shy slut whose only redeeming part is her ability to ride a dick! _ Rinhissed mentally as Jaune looked away across the room Velvet was glaring daggers at Rin making sure that she was only staring at Rin when she was  _ not _ looking at her. Bold as her mate being uncomfortable maybe Velvet was well aware that Rin was more than capable of mopping the floor with her. And turning her into a red paste if she so felt like it. 

_ OH! If only I could just be stronger! _ Velvet thought biting her lip. She wanted to go over there and give Rin a piece of her mind! To show her Jaune was her mate and not someone for her to bully!

_ Back off him! If I have to come over there I- _

_ WHAM! _ There was a bang as part of the ceiling fell down. Everyone in the class floor as a ceiling section fell down crashing down into the classroom floor as everyone paused, no one spoke or said a single word as they looked down to the ceiling piece that had just fallen down. 

"Fuck! That's not good!" A voice said as  _ no one _ batted an eye. No one said a single thing as a small rope was slowly dropped from the top of the class as Oobleck sighed. Shaking her head as the class looked pointedly toward the front of the room and began to shake as it was rattled on. 

"Now! If you will pay attention! You can see who the great war was a massive waste of life and should never have happened!" Oobleck yelled as a figure fell down the rope.

"The war was a cause of two sides that never saw the other's point of view and ended with a human victory in the faunus  _ scouring _ of the guided islands," Oobleck said as a man fell down the rope. The man was doing his  _ best _ to be innocuous as he slid down the room. 

Making a massive amount of noise as the sound of burning rope filled the air. The man was not dressed to be a sneaky infiltrator. He wore a blazing white suit. He slid down as he landed on his feet. Looking around making sure that no one was looking at him as he grinned pulling out a small box wrapped in green cloth as he grinned. 

_ "Hah! _ They never suspect a thing." The man said as the class  _ pointedly _ ignored him. Not giving him a second of attention as the man crouched ducking below the desks making it clear to everyone out there that he was sneaking as he made his way to the front of the class. 

"And if you will pay attention!" She said Oobleck turning around as she made a point to look away from him. Not giving him a second of her sight as she turned to the board. 

"Hah! My perfect opportunity!" The man hissed his fiery red hair shining in the light as he stealthily or as stealthily as anyone in a blazing white suit in a well-illuminated room was able to get made his way to the front. 

Sneaking ducking and moving quickly as he was able to get to the front of the room and smirk just as Oobleck turned around making him duck behind a desk s she smiled.

"Mister Arc! Can you tell me what event led to the human victory on the isles?"

"Ah! Yes! The use of chemical agents against the faunus!"

"Yes! The use of chemical agents by the Vale Korps allowed humans to take advantage of the faunus's sensitive sense and forcing them to retreat from the isles! Unfortunately, the Vale forces held a firm grip on the sea dominance and when the faunus forces attempted to swim from one isle to the nearest only a quarter-mile away. They were all gunned down by Vale nautical forces!" The woman said, wincing as she turned around again slowly this time to make it abundantly clear to anyone moving that she was not looking in their general direction. 

"Hah! My time!" The man said as Roman moved in he dashed in placing the green cloth-wrapped box and placed it on the desk! Roman smirked as he neatly pushed it on the desk placing the box right in the center as he grinned!

"There you go! You are always forgetting your lunch! What would you do without me?" He said as Oobleck paused.

"Hmmm? Did someone say something?" Oobleck asked as Roman ducked as she turned back. Oobleck smiled softly as Roman  _ vanished _ only for her to smile as she saw the boxed lunch on her table.

"Oh? What is this? A boxed lunch? For me? How lovely!" She said as Roman punched the air.

"Nailed it!" He said as Oobleck smiled.

"I would be lost without whoever brought me this lunch! I hope it tastes as good as it looks!" She said as she turned given Roman ample time to subtle out of the front door before waving to his wife and leaving without anyone noticing...

"Does he really believe that no one noticed him?" Weiss asked still not sure quite how to tell if Roman was either  _ hilariously _ incompetent or genuine touched in his head. She like everyone else in the class had long gone used to seeing Roman come in and out to deliver homemade lunches to his wife. 

The househusband's so-called master thief of Vale was not one to pose a threat to anything, not a Grimm and honestly had the intimidation factor of a pouting Ruby demanding that the raisins be taken out of her cookies  _ again _ . 

"I think it's cute," Blake said being oddly open on a subject matter that could be discussed in broad day long without the use of several expletives to show her displeasure in how it was used. Blake looked up as the man slunk away from the class as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how anyone could ever date someone as incompetent as that-

"Miss Schnee! I would  _ carefully _ remind you to not do any talking while class is in session! I would also like to  _ carefully _ remind you that words hurt. And just because you may think something to be funny or entertaining does not mean that I or others think the same!" Oobleck hissed all traces of calm gone her eyes narrowed to slits as Weiss gulped and backed off.

"Yes, ma'am! Sorry, ma'am!" She said as Oobleck huffed rabbit faunus had her green ears go ramrod as the insult to her mate made her ire rise.

"Well, then I hope that you will be far more careful about how you choose to describe others! Now back to the lesson! Who here can tell me what caused the fall of the first faunus half government mandated by the Valke Korps?"

\-----

"Well! There we go! Another day another successful delivery! Man, I don't like to toot my own horn but I am  _ good!"  _ Roman said as he waited in the Beacon courtyard he knew that once again he had snuck inside Beacon made sure to give the item of his desires to his wonderful wife and sneak back out without anyone noticing a damn thing!

"I did it all and those kids are none the wiser!" Roman said as he lit a cigarette as-

"You know I don't know if you are stupid or incompetent or  _ both. _ But you are the reason some humans have a bad reputation." A cold voice came from behind him as Roman paused.

"Huh? Who are you?" He asked as crystal eyes glared into him a short girl with long blue hair and a silver dress stood before him as-

"Wait you are that rich girl?"

"I am  _ Weiss Schnee _ and to be honest? I hate you." Weiss said as Roman froze. 

"I... what do you mean? Did I do something to you?"

"No. But you are the reason some humans get a bad reputation. You are incompetent, weka, and can barley sneak into a school that  _ lets _ you inside."

"What are you talking about girly? I  _ always _ sneak in right! No one noticed me!"

"Are you serious? I noticed you today."

"What?! Impossible! I was trying to sneak!"

"Yeah. You tried and you failed  _ horribly _ . Not only did you make so much noise the whole room say you, you made the longest trip to your destination that any thief could. Hell Ruby can sneak better than you!"

"What!? Red!? I! Never mind! That is a lie! My wife did not see me so I know I made it!"

"Let me tell you something  _ Roman. _ She let you do that. She allowed you to sneak. You are the worst thief in all of Vale history and the only reason you do  _ anything _ right is that she allows you to."

"What!? That is a lie!"

"Ask around  _ Roman _ . Let everyone know or think about what you think is right. You'll find out that not only are you being  _ allowed _ to sneak in you have not done a single thing right besides passing the hunting exams by a  _ miracle." _ Weiss said her eyes narrowed into long sharp painful slits as Roman backed off he felt  _ something _ deep in his chest begin to pull as he waved off the angry girl.

"I... look maybe me and you got off on the wrong foot. I'm Roman Torchwick-

"I know who you are Roman. You are married to Oobleck the prof-

" _ Doctor!" _ A voice shouted from somewhere off into the school as both Roman and Weiss paused they took a second to look at the echo as-

"Was that?"

"She has a sixth sense for things like this," Roman said a slight blush on his face before he shook his head once as he turned his attention back to the  _ less _ than nice girl. 

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Weiss. But I am a  _ master _ thief. I am the best cone that has even been in Vale!"

"Tell me, Roman, what have you  _ ever _ taken?"

"What?"

"What was the last thing you stole from well... anybody? It can be a friend enemy rival acquaintance? Literally anyone!"

"My wife says I steal her breath away," Roman said smiling as Weiss narrowed her eyes so much they almost became shut. 

"Roman. Let me tell you  _ this. _ You are not a good thief. You are barley a good husband. Your only contribution to this world is how you hunt well. Besides that? You are a failure and I hope that you can know this before someone else tells you. Your wife  _ lets _ you do things in Beacon. You have not stolen something since before  _ I _ was born! You are a failure as a thief and your only claim to fame is a title that no one else knows or acknowledges."

"B-but... I have a mug that says Vale's number one thief...." Roman said his eyes wide as saucers as Weiss glared. 

"And who  _ gave _ you that mug?"

"M-my wife?"

"There you go,  _ good boy!" _ She said as Roman felt his world  _ break _ as he began to gasp... 

\------

"I really did not think that Ruby would be busted for dildo smuggling of all things?" Jaune asked as he held hands with his massive girlfriend. Velvet dragged Jaune more or less in the halls of Beacon. Velvet was  _ finally _ able to hold hands wither her boyfriend and the faunus was over the moon!

_Hah! Take that! Now Jaune is holding my hand and not yours slut! I love him!_ _I love him so damned much! It hurts!_

"Jaune! What do you say we go somewhere to  _ relax?' _ The amazon rabbit faunus said looking down to Jaune with an odd look. 

"What? Go where babe?" Jaune asked smiling as Velvet looked down to him with a predatory look licking her lips as she began to squeeze his hand harder. 

"I think there is a room where we can  _ relax _ in." Velvet said not looking anywhere but Jaune's eyes. Her deep chocolate brown eyes locking onto Jaune as he cocked his head at her quizzically not quite sure what she meant as he nodded.

"Sure? That sound good? I have a free period now so I can do that." Jaune said smiling as Vel gripped gripping his fingers in her hand and pulling him into a smaller room. 

Velvet closed the door with a hard  _ slam! _ Shutting the door as hard as she could almost shaking the door off the hinges as Jaune felt a shiver of apprehension ran down his back as he had the subtle feeling that he was now in  _ danger _ . 

_ Why do I feel like I'm in danger? _ Jaune thought as Velvet licked her lips her body covering the door as she grinned. 

"Vel? Baby? What's wrong you are looking kind of... odd. Hungry?" Jaune asked as-

Velvet moved before Jaune could finish his sentence. Velvet picked him up in her arms and pulled him to her face! Jaune never got out the last burst of words from his mouth as she slammed his face to her own. Jaune groaned whimpering into her mouth as she pushed her lips to his own. 

Her face merging with his at the lips as she licked his teeth!

_ Vel! What are you doing!? _ Jaune asked as she forcibly made out with him. Jaune whimpered as Vel pushed him back putting a hand behind her boyfriends back and  _ squeezing _ his ass. Jaune let out a whimper as she easily picked him up and put him back onto the wall! 

Jaune felt his legs wrapped around her back, Jaune's legs wrapped around her back as her tongue pushed deeper into his own. Dominating her own as Jaune gulped!

_ Vel!? You are doing this now!? Are you really going to do this!? _ Jaune thought as she pushed him back onto the bed! Jaune never got a chance to speak as she pulled her face down breaking the vice-like grip she had on his lips with a hard and wet plop!

Jaune gasped as he coughed and stuttered as Vel moved her mouth down to his pants and licked her lips. Jaune gagged as Vel pulled down his pants exposing the thick foot of cock as she licked her lips. 

"Now  _ that _ is something that I am looking forward to taking!"

"Velvet! We are at school! Don't you want to wait till the night?" Jaune asked as the domineering woman licked her lips shaking her head as she lapped up the tip of his dick. 

Taking her thin tongue and licking up the first thick drop of precum as Jaune shuddered. 

"Oh no I think I am going to enjoy this for a long time, thank you for the  _ meal," _ Vel said as she opened her mouth and took his dick to the base in one smooth motion!

"Fuck!" Jaune hissed as Velvet took his dick in her mouth easily swallowing her lover's dick in one smooth motion. Taking the thick piece of dick into the back of her throat as she groaned. Vel took his dick into his mouth! Jaune took a hand and rubbed the top of her head making sure she knew how much he loved her tight and hot mouth wrapping down on his dick and taking it into the back of her throat!

Jaune saw the bulge appear in the back of her mouth as Velvet took his dick easily into the back of her mouth. Jaune whimpered as she began to  _ bob _ her head up and down on his dick!

Jaune gasped as she slowly but steadily took her mouth on his cock licking it up and down as he bucked his hips forward. Driving his cock deep into the back of her throat! Vel swallowed his dick expertly despite this being the first  _ real _ dick that she had ever taken Velvet was sucking on his dick like a pro!

_ Coco always said that practice makes perfect! And she had more than enough for me to practice on! _ Jaune felt Vel gripping his cock one hand fondling his balls taking her fingers and  _ pushing _ her fingers deep into his balls. 

Kneading Jaune's thick sack as she sucked up and down his cock! Wrapping her tongue along his cock making sure to suck and lick up every last bit of his thick pre-cum that was flowing out of his dick like a fountain!

Velvet pushed her aura into her fingers making sure to  _ press _ them into his balls. Making Jaune shudder as his balls began to shake. Jaune felt his soft fleshy balls gently delicately massaged his thick balls. 

The pulsing throbbing baby factories were already making Vel groan she was soaking wet as she made sure to pump her fingers into the base of his balls and shaft. Making sure to make the vacuum seal grip on his dick as she slowly felt his dick pulsing and-

"AH! Velvet! I'm going to cum! I-  _ MPGHRLR!??!"  _ Jaune never got the sentence out as he felt something soft and silky forced deep into his mouth! Jaune felt the panties of Velvet soaked in her own love juices violently shoved into his mouth as he choked!

Jaune gagged on her panted as she stripped easy pushing them deep into the back of his mouth as she felt his dick burst!

_ Here you go! _

_ Fuck it! I"m going to cum! _ Jaune thought as his dick break! Jaune's dick burst as it came right into Velvet's tight throat! The faunus grinned her mount forcing itself to the absolute base of Jaune's cock! Taking the dick that erupted like a cannon deep into her mouth filling her stomach up with rope after rope of thick creamy Arc seed!

_ There you go. Good boy. That's how you make mama happy. Cum for me makes me happy to feel you break. _ Velvet thought as she expertly cucked down Jaune's thick load as she smirked.

\-----

``how hard is it to just tell people that you are not going to be in a place?" Glynda asked as she sighed. Glynda Goodwitch was not having a good day. She was busy looking for someone or two people really  _ four _ if you wanted to get super technical with it. Jaune Arc, Velvet Scarlatina, Ruby Rose and Coco Adel had all gone missing. They had all gone missing in a relatively short time span. Four leaders had gone missing and this was not something that she was going to look over as just a happenstance.

Now, normally kids went missing all the time whether they went missing due to a lack of planning or training or they went missing when they did not want to go to class or just went off for some  _ alone _ time but now? Not one, not two but three team leaders had all gone missing in a relatively short period of time. 

Jaune Arc made sense Glynda would rope him into being dragged into an activity with Nora or Yang or worse Yang's  _ twin... _

Ruby might have fallen asleep in the library again which would earn her an earful from the dean. 

"How many times do I have to teach you young lady?" she asked out loud before shining and then there was Coco Adel... 

She was never missing. She was in class usually late by one to two minutes. But just gone? For two hours?

"Something is not right and I will get to the bottom of-

"JAUNE!" A voice screamed as Glynda paused a voice that sounded like-

"Miss Scarlatina?" Glynda asked as she walked to the door. The normally non-descript door was shaking? The door rocked as she smelled something familiar and  _ tangy _ flood her nose. 

She felt a heat rise in her stomach as she began to cough.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"AHH! Jaune!"

"Mommy!" 

"What the hell? What the devil is going on in there? Whoever is in there put your hands up for I am coming inside!" Glynda shouted kicking down the door using her semblance to aide her and knocked down the door sending it flying clean off its hinges with a  _ bang! _

"ANN!  _ JAUNE!" _ Glynda froze as she saw a nake Velvet riding on-

"Velvet! I'm cumming!" Jaune shouted as he came! He creampied his girlfriend for the second time! Making sure to pump Velvet with as much cum as he could! Vel and Jaune screamed cumming at the same time as-

"Vel!"

"I feel it! Good boy! Cum! Cum for mama and-

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING!?"

\------

"So. I'm  _ not _ gonna ask why you are carrying so many dildos," Coco said as a pair of silver eyes looked up to her. A pair of quivering red rabbit ears shook as Ruby gulped.

"I can explain!" Ruby said as she held up a small box full of massive multicolored fake dicks.

"Really. You don't have to. What you do on your own time is your own business. I just wish that Vel liked the kind you did. I told her that Jaune would not mind if she used some to practice you know?" Coco asked as Ruby wanted to die from the sheer embarrassment she was feeling.

"Coco! Please, I don't want any trouble!"

"And you are not in any trouble... why would you be in trouble with having a bunch of dildos? You aren't gonna beat anyone to death with em are you?" Coco asked raising an eyebrow as Ruby shook her head.

"No! No, I'm not!"

"Ok good. You didn't  _ steal _ them did you?"

"What?! No! I bought them with my allowance!"

"Ok... good? So if you did not steal them and you are not going to do anything illegal with them what's the problem with you having them?" Coco asked shrugging both arms not sure what Ruby was going to complain about. She didn't have to explain anything to her. She wanted to fuck herself with dildos. 

_ I would not mind fucking her with some dildos. She looks cute as fuck and I wonder how far I can make a rose pull?  _ Coco thought licking her lips Ruby was sexy cute ass nice c cup cute crimson bunny ears. 

_ Man, I could go with fucking her for a weekend. _ Coco thought grinning as the girl just kept talking!

_ Keep running your lips. I'll make sure you can't speak in a second and- _

"And his dick is too big!"

_ Alright. I missed something. _

"Say what now?"

"Jaune's dick is too big for me! It hurts! And I need to learn to take bigger dicks so I can finally have sex with him!" Ruby said as Coco paused her eyes narrowed once before a predatory grin filled her mouth as she licked her lips. 

"Oh really? Well, that? Now  _ that _ I can help you with." Coco said as she slowly began walking towards Ruby as she paused cocking her head at the taller girl as she homed in on her. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

\-----

"AH! Coco! I can't take this!" Ruby screamed her nails digging into the fashionista's back. Coco licked her lips as she felt Ruby's thin nails dig into her skin making her aura flare up as Ruby dug her nails into her back.

"Oh come on Ruby! You can do this! You are almost halfway there! I know this is a lot but you just got to hang in there"! Coco said as she looked down she had to admit that Ruby was doing better than most people did when Coco got a chance to fuck them. Ruby was taking her massive purple dildo that was thicker than her own leg and over a foot long. 

Coco's thick fake dick was steadily pushing into Ruby's tight cunt making the young reaper squeal in equal parts pain and pleasure. Ruby's silver eyes rolled into the back of her head as Coco steadily but  _ firmly _ held her onto her bed. Forcing her into the missionary position as she licked her lips.

Coco was loving how Ruby was being  _ pulled _ apart before her. Ruby had her legs wrapped behind her back her supple C cup chest out for all to see. Her pink mountain tops poking up as her plain black bra that was half pulled up only showing off her breasts as Coco pushed her deeper and deeper into the bed. 

The bed creaked and groaned as Coco's dildo pushed deeper and deeper into Ruby her stomach showing off a sizable indention. the dildo making a massive bugle inside of her as she finally got it a bit past the halfway mark.

"Fuck! Stop! Stop it that hurts!" Ruby said as Coco paused giving Ruby time to adjust. The petite girl was doing her best taking a dildo that had no business being in her body as she squealed! 

Ruby saw spots in her vision, her breath caught in her chest and her legs shook and quivered. 

Tears fell from her face as Coco rubbed her back licking her lips as she dildo finally stopped its inevitable pressing into Ruby's tight passive. Her not only tight but  _ small _ cunt was not meant to take a cock that size but Coco was hellbent to make sure that by the time she was finished with her Ruby could take on any size queen she could face.

"Come on Ruby! you can do this! If you want to take Jaune's dick this is only half as thick!" Coco said once again gaining more respect for Velvet as she winced!

_ Fuck how can she take a dick like this? Gotta hand it to the girl, she's got grit. _ Coco thought as Ruby let out another pained whimper. Her body spasming convulsing in a forced orgasm brought out from getting her cunt torn in two!

_ It hurts! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts! _ Ruby thought as she gripped Coco's back her small cunt felt like it was going to be broken in two! 

Ruby felt her orgasms being forced out of her body Coc had stopped pushing her dildo into her but the sheer  _ size _ of her cock was making Ruby see stars. She felt her pussy cumming the mind-numbing feeling of cored orgasm making her see flashes of light in her brain as she whimpered. 

"Coco I don't think I can do this!" Ruby said as she began to waver. There was no way that she could do this! Jaune's dick was too big! She was never going to be able to take it like Velvet!

_ I'm not good enough to take his dick. _ Ruby thought more tears falling from her face as-

"Hey don't think like that! You are  _ perfect _ for taking cock! And I'm not going to let you go before you know what it feels like to take a good dicking!" Coco said grimacing sure ti felt bad to be more or less betraying velvet but! Velvet and Ruby were tight! Two peas in a pod! If there was anyone that she was willing to share her human with? Hell, it was her!

"You... you think so?" Ruby asked barely keeping her eyes up as she nodded.

"Oh trust me. Don't worry I know that you can do this just bear with me!" Coco said as she took her dick out a quarter way. Ruby let out a squeal of pain and pleasure as her nails dug deeper into Coco's back as she howled!

"Coco!"

"Hold on Ruby this is just the beginning! This is going to be a  _ long _ night!" Coco said ass he took her dick another quarter of the way out before pushing it back in making the girl scream!

"Coco! TOO MUCH!"

"Bear with me!" 

\-----

"I should be dead," Roman said as he looked down at his hat it was night time Neo had called him one hundred and twenty-three times. Oobleck eighty-nine times. Roman looked at the crushed tracking chip that had been implanted in his scroll as he sighed.

"You really did  _ not _ believe in me, did you? Do you really think I'm that bad? Am I?" Roman asked as he sighed this was it his life was crashing down. 

As it turned out! He was no thief he was the opposite, Roman was a pampered poodle. Oobleck had been letting him into Beacon, he had not been a thief for over a decade and now? Now, what was he? A house husband? A hunter on the odd weekend? What did he do?

"What is my point? Why can't I just do the one thing that I wanted to do? I... I should just die." Roman said as-

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" A voice said as-

"What the hell?" Roman asked as a shadow fell as-

_ BANG! _ A loud bang fell a shadow fell as burning red eyes long black hair and a pair of deep crimson bunny ears with a sheen of gold on them appeared as Roman yelped! 

"What the hell!?" Roman shouted as. A tall teenager with long thick black hair and eyes that glowed like blood appeared before him. She was tall easily seven and a half feet without her long twin crimson bunny ears that registered her as a faunus poked up from her head. 

She smiled grinning as she licked her lips. She looked down to the man, she was dressed in a thin layer of red armor that ended in a fashionable red skirt that was followed by a long pair of stockings as-

"Who are you!?

"Bang! Bang Xiao-long Branwen! And I am here to  _ help!" _ The teenager shouted as Roman backed off he had no idea who the hell this woman was and he had no idea who she was or what she was talking about with  _ help _ but he knew to back off before things got bad. 

"Look. I don't know who you are kid-

"Bang! Bang Xiao-long! Nice to meet you!" The bunny faunus said holding out her hand to Roman. Roman paused looking at the hand questioningly like it was going to bite him if he shook it. 

"Come on! I won't bite!" Bang said smiling so broadly that Roman felt his heart slightly warm. He had no idea who the bunny was but she seemed to radiate a bubble of friendliness and acceptance as Roman narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think that you would bite me. But I think we should just go two different directions. You go back to Beacon? I think? And I go back to my bungalow in Vale and-

"Nope!" The faunus said grinning as she put her hands on her hips and licked her lips. Roman felt a shiver run down his spine as he thought this was going to be a bad idea. 

"You-

"Me and you are going to be  _ partners! _ We are going to go to Vale and get you out of your funk!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!?" Roman asked as the faunus smirked taking a step towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"You and me?  _ We _ are going into Vale and get you your mojo back!" Bang said as Roman had the sinking feeling that he had just been roped into a problem that he could not talk or fight his way out of."

"Ummmm I have a wife and kids. Fourteen kids actually, the eldest is going to high school right now."

"What!? THat's great! I have two sisters and I love, love,  _ love _ ! Them! I love them to bits!" 

"That's good? Good for you?" Roman said wincing attempting to back away from the faunus but her grip on his shoulder held him tight!

_ How the hell is she so strong!? _ Roman thought as the girl smiled that same broad sappy smile that made his heart lurch as she pointed to Vale. 

"Come on  _ partner! _ Let's get out there and have some fun!" 

\------

_ "Now is that clear?" _ Oobleck asked into the scroll as a squirrel faunus gulped.

"Yes, ma'am. We'll move the boxes as soon as possible." 

_ "Good. I expect this job to be done quickly and without incident. I am putting a lot of faith into you today." _

"Your faith will not be misplaced, ma'am."

_ "Good Perry. I did not take over this branch of the Fang for nothing you know?" _

"Yes, ma'am. I know. I won't let you down."

_ "Good. I want that dust out of the streets. I have kids that go to school around there." _

"I will personally see it done."

" _ Good. See to it that you do." _

"Thank you, ma'am."

" _ You are welcome, Perry. Now get it done. I want this finished today." _

"It will be."

_ "It better." _ The call ended with a loud click! Perry gulped as he put down the scroll exhaling as-

"That the boss?" A voice asked as the air spoke. The air shimmered as Perry nodded once.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was."

"She asking about the dust again?" The air said as Perry nodded taking time to wipe his forehead as he sighed. Taking out a cigar from his desk as he nodded.

"Yeah, she asked about them."

"And I'm assuming that she wants them off the street?" The air sadi again as the table a nice oak desk that Perry had been gifted by the boss after the  _ semi-hostile _ takeover of the Vale branch of the fang all those years ago. 

"Yeah, she does. Smoke?" He offered the air as it seemed to nod. A low shimmer appeared in the air as she took the cigar, accepting a light form Perry as he nodded.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome," Perry said as the two smoked a deep drag on the cigars that the boss did her best to keep out of reach of her husband.

"You know Illia it kind of defeats the purpose of your stealth if you  _ smoke _ while doing it? I mean you know that I can't see you without it but with the cigar in your mouth it kind of kills the whole purpose of stealth." Perry said as the air shimmered as the floating cigar blew a massive plume of smoke out in the air.

"Fine. I'll change back." Illia said as she began to shift. The air shimmered as a freckled reddish tan woman appeared. dressed in a dark black jumpsuit with flowing red hair and deep green eyes appeared. 

Illia Iotoma once an assassin of the white Fang before a run-in with Neo made her reconsider her life choices and decided to pick a less fatal life choice as a guard with the newly reformed Vale branch of the Fang. 

"So what are we doing today? Besides cleaning up our own drugs?"

"We are going to do a good bit of jack and shit. There are no drugs to clean up."

"But what did you just talk to the boss about? She sounded like she was serious."

"She was but the dust is already clean. We got it out of the schools are selling to legit stores? We got nothing else to do with it besides make a competitor with the SDC that is."

"I never thought that the plan to take down the SDC was going to be to become the business rival for them."

"Hell life takes you places right?"

"Damn straight," Illia said as the two took a long drag as they sighed.

"So you want to get hammered?" Illia asked as Perry grinned. 

"I thought you would never ask." The faunus grinned as-  _ BANG!  _ A massive explosion rocked the room making the hanging fluorescent lamps shake as sediment rained down like falling snow.

"Perry?"

"Yes, Illia?" The man asked drawing a combat knife and pistol as Illia gripped her whip.

"Did we plan a live-fire drill today for our new recruits?"

"No... no, we did not." The man said as both of them picked up their weapons and began to make their way to the front of the room where the sound of weapons fire and explosions were ringing out.

"I didn't think so," Illia said as Perry paused at the door taking a deep breath.

"I go left you go right?"

"Damn straight." She said as Perry kicked down the door! As they kicked down the door they saw an  _ odd _ sight.

"Get down! Hands up!"

"Yeah! You heard him! Put your hands in the air and nobody gets hurt!" A tall woman with dark black hair blood-red eyes said as-

_ Bam! _ A burst of ice dust came from her left as a man screamed in pain!

"Well, no one besides him No one else has to get hurt ok!?"

"Yeah! You heard her! Hands up!?" Roman asked as-

"Wait... Perry... is he?"

"Holy fuck that is the boss's man?!"

"The fuck is he doing here?!" Illia asked as she and Perry say the boss's husband? Roman Torchwick the bumbling thief that had stolen and most importantly  _ melted _ the heart of Beatrice bone-breaking Oobleck as Roman stood in the middle of a blown-out doot. 

"Ok! Hands up! If you just give us the dust no one gets hurt!"

"Is... is the boss fucking with us?" Illia asked as Perry dumbly nodded.

"I... I think she is?"

"You heard the man! I want to see hands in the air! Or you'll end up like that guy! Um... what's your name man?" The woman asked the fang memberPerry new as Mike a mouse face encased in ice fused toa wall in a wall of ice. 

"Mike..."

"Yeah! If you don't want to end up like Mike over there put em up! Sorry, Mike! I'll get you down later!"

"Take your time..." The man said as Perry coughed.

"Ok. We need a plan and we need it  _ now _ .'

"You got it. The boss is testing us we need to know how to deal with this  _ without _ hurting him." Illias said as they shivered. Beatrice was once  _ literally _ called _ bone-breaking  _ Oobleck. Heir to the most powerful mafia families in all of Vale. She decided to get huntress training in Beacon to add to her repertoire and ended up falling madly in love with a wannabe human thief and leaving her old life behind to move in with him. 

OR she left it behind until she had her first kid after Sheila was born she  _ appropriated _ the Vale underground into a much more family-friendly area as both Perry and Iilla nodded.

"Ok. Up on three?"

"Up on three."

"ONe. Two. Three!"

"Hands!" Perry shouted guns up as Illia drew her whip both glared at the two as-

"You two! Give it up! We have you outnumbered!"

"Who the fuck is the girl?"

"I don't know. Have you seen her before?"

"No... could she be one of the kids?" 

"Fuck. I don't know!"

"How do you know  _ Perry!? _ You are the second!"

"She has a fucking litter of them! There are fourteen of them! Only one human..."

"So she might be the boss's daughter?"

"On a field test..."Both Perry and Illia said as they both nodded.

"Ok. That makes sense."

"She wants her kid to know the ropes."

"And a hostile takeover?"

"Is just another day in the life," Illia confirmed as-

"Hands! Put your hands up!" Roman said as-

"Yeah! Hands up or I'll kick you!" The woman said as-

"She  _ sounds _ like the boss's daughter."

"I thought the eldest one was in fucking high school?"

"Perry! You fucking ass this is your job!"

"Oh shut up! You!"

"Yes! I am  _ me! _ Who are you?" The woman asked as Perry paused her bubbly voice making him flush.

"I am Perry-

"Hey, Perry! I'm Bang! You wanna be friends?"

"I... yes?" 

"Bang! We are here to fight!"

"Oh! Yeah! Right! Ok! Perry! Do you want to be friends  _ after _ we fight?"

"I... sure? What do you two want? Exactly... why did you break into our warehouse?"

"Oh! We want the  _ dust! _ We know what your boss said and we are here to take it off your hands!"

"See! I told you she sent them!" 

"Ok! Ok! So! Uh... Bang and Roman? Do you two just want-

"We want your dust and we want it off the streets!" Roman said  _ trying _ to be strong as-

"See? It's the boss." Illia said as Perry nodded.

"Yeah, yeah don't rub it in. Ok! Now that this is a thing... do you two want to take over?"

"You mean it?" Bang asked her red eyes wide as-

"YAY! Ok! We win! Roman! We won!"

"We... we did?"

"Duh! They were so terrified of us we won automatically!"

"I... you are right! We did!"

"See! I told you that you had it in you!"

"Perry I think we misread something."

"I do to... but I don't want to say anything while they have guns and we can't hurt them."

"So.. play along?"

"Fuck it. All hail! _Supreme_ bunny Bang! And new leader Roman! Yay...." Perry said as he felt his heart  _ sink... _ As he knew his lift just got  _ complicated... _

  
  



	3. Bun's on the prowl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Velvet continue to go steady, their relationship is going well before Neo and Ruby and maybe a certain spartan decide that Jaune's dick might be better used shared between them all. And in the other end of Vale, a certain chameleon faunus can finally die peacefully...

"Move your hip! You can't just stay in one area!" Velvet hissed her body shaking, a small tremor ran through the faunus the second year as Jaune nodded.

"Got it!" Jaune hissed as he gripped Velvet's waist, the boy was  _ not _ used to being allowed to do movement when he and Velvet got together but she had decided it was time that Jaune earned his keep with her. His dick pushed into the depths of her tight quivering pussy as Jaune was pulled forward. Velvet yanking on him with a small collar and leash that she was pulling down to  _ encourage _ . Jaune whimpered and felt Velvet  _ pulling _ on him. Her knot was fully latched onto his dick pulling him in deeper and deeper as Jaune thrust. 

Jaune gasped a bit as he was pushed in, Velvet's pussy simply refused to give him an inch. Her pussy refused to let him pull out as he began to breed his lover calmly. 

Jaune had to keep his hips balanced or he was going to lose his grip and fall down. Not that Jaune really thought he could  _ fall. _ Velvet's internal knot all but prevented him from losing his grip. Her pussy gripped his dick the small orifice that was currently milking his cock dry was latched onto Jaune's dick and simply refusing to let go. Jaune let out a whimper as Vel pulled again on the leash.

"I didn't say stop now did I puppy?" Velvet asked cooing as Jaune shook his head.

"No ma'am! You did not say stop!" Jaune said as Velvet nodded smiling as she let her smaller mate breed her as she pulled down harder on him. 

"Good. Then why are you  _ stopping?" _ She asked as Jaune gulped, gripping her soft ass again. Pulling her back to him as he began to pound into her again. 

"Ok! I won't!" Jaune hissed the feeling of his own cum that had still been plugging her pussy sloshed around as Velvet smirked. She loved how his dick pushed into her womb making her whimper as she knew she was fully knocked up.

_ I can't believe that I waited this long to find a mate to deal with my heat! I'm never going to let him go. _ She thought pulling down on her leash making Jaune thrust harder as he plowed into her from behind. 

The soft wet  _ smacking _ sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Jaune fucked her. 

Jaune pushed as deep as he could into her pussy, making sure to let velvet feel every inch of his foot of cock that was plowed in and out of her pussy. Jaune kept a small but consistent pace making sure to not fall out of touch as velvet pushed back. her wide hips slammed back into his own as Jaune winced.

"Vel! I'm cumming!":

"Then cum babe. Just make sure not to spill a single  _ drop." _ Velvet warned as Jaune thrusted in one last time yelling her name as his dick burst!" 

\-----

"So... Do you want to tell me just what the hell is going on  _ babe?' _ Oobleck asked as Roman coughed, she had  _ not _ taken well to being called by her mate on her  _ one _ day off in three months, only to find out for some asinine reason Roman could not make it to the occasion?

_ I'm sorry babe! But something came up at work and I can't make it! _ The rabbit faunus hummed her feet tapping a small hole into the ground. Her eyes shut tight as Beatrice took a long and deep breath. 

"So tell me, baby. As much as I  _ do _ love you. And I really,  _ really  _ do love you. You will forgive me for taking some offense to you being called into your job when you do not  _ work." _ Oobleck could almost hear Roman sweating on the other end of the scroll. Her mate swore under his breath as he took a deep breath before he got his lie sorted out.

"Still waiting Roman, baby you don't want to  _ lie _ to your wife now do you?"

_ What!? No! Not at all! I won't do that at all! I would never lie to you! But I am just... just... I'm a bit busy now ok?! My life has gotten a bit complicated and I can't really explain this well over a scroll alright?! _ Roman sounded tense normally he would never lie to her or even attempt to lie to.

_ It's not like I'm going to kill him or something. I have not put a body in the ground since I was in Beacon. Oh, I miss being a young criminal queen pin. _ Oobleck thought reminiscing about the times when she could just break someone's legs when they bothered her. Before that fool of a thief stole her heart and gave her fifteen children that she loved with all her heart.

"Roman. I am going to say this once and only  _ once. _ What are you doing? Just tell me and I will understand. If you are doing something that important to you that you can not meet with your wife on her one! Night off then just tell me and I will not be mad." Oobleck smiled hoping that Roman would just take the olive branch and not be an ass about it and-

_ Well! That's the thing! I... I really do not know how to describe what I am doing. But! The best I can say is that I am babysitting? _

"For? Did one of the kids get in trouble again? Was it Max? Serene?" 

_ What? No! They are all being angels! There is nothing wrong with them it's just- _

_ Roman! Roman! I think I got the dust! _ A loud bright  _ young _ feminine voice shouted as Oobleck felt her eyes twitch.

"Roman? Who is  _ that?" _ Oobleck asked her anger rising as Romance coughed he did not so much as talk but scream.

_ Oh, yell! What are you doing!? Good god, you are going to get us all killed!  _

_ "Roman!? _ What's going on what is-" Oobleck was cut off as a massive explosion filled the scroll. Followed by cursing shouting and gunfire as Roman shouted.

"Roman!? Are you alright?!"

_ Oh hell! Bang! What the hell did I say!? _

_ I got the dust! _

_ You blew up the bank! _

_ Nah! I think it was like that when I found it.  _

_ IT was not! _

_ Roman! COPS! _

_ Fuck me Ilia! Drive! _

"Roman!? What is going on!? Where are you I will be there right now-"

_ Can't talk! Love you, babe! I'll make it up to you later! Love you bye! _ Roman hung up as a small explosion filled the distant Vale skyline as Ooblecks eye twitched.

_ "Check please." _

\-----

Roman Torchwick was  _ not _ having a good day.

"Fuck! Drive woman drive!" Roman hissed as the jeep shot forward. The jeep shot out from the one dust bank, the bank had gone up is a sea of smoke before Roman could do anything about it. Just how Bang had managed to blow up the building he had no idea but from the sounds of the cops behind him, he had the distinct feeling that he was going to have a  _ very _ long night before him.

"What do you think I'm doing!? I'm trying to drive!" Ilia screamed as she put her foot to the pedal. The jeep spun out to the left barreling through an intersection narrowly dodging a sea of traffic as the horns of oncoming cars and trucks rushed past them.

"Hah! Take that establishment! My name is Bang and I say that the dust is for the people! Not just the greedy elites that horde it!" 

"What the hell are you talking about woman!?" Roman asked his new boss, attendant whatever the fuck Bang was to him as she grinned. The tall rabbit faunus with the blood-red bunny ears and pitch-black hair smiled down as she tossed some dust out of the window!?

"What the FUCK!?" 

"Take it! Take the dust and be free! Use it to gain power and fight the man!"

"Is she throwing away our dust!?" Ilia shouted as she looked back at the beautiful, if not a bit lose in the head faunus tossed out a sack of dust out.

"Bang! We steal the dust to get rich! Not to fucking give it away!"

"Steal from the rich to feed the poor!"

"You don't feed dust to people!"

"What? Of course not! Unless you bake it at a certain temperature first!" Bang said all smiles as Roman fought the urge to shoot her in her face.

"I! Just don't toss out anymore! This is my first job in ten years and I just want it to go well alright?" Roman said his irritants overwhelmed by pure  _ joy. _

_ A job! I did it! I did a job! I finally did a job! I can be a thief! Take that you damn princess Roman Torchwick is back on the map and he's ready to go  _

Roman thought as they hit a rough turn, somehow not spiraling off the road and not crashing straight into the nearest shop!

"Goddammit!" Roman hissed before the car shifted smashing into a small wall, luckily the wall fell at the last second and they crashed down a small ramp! 

The car hit a massive bump, the safety restraints somehow keeping it from hitting the next wall and tossing everyone in it clearly out of it as they all let out a gasp!

"HAH! We did it!" Bang shouted as Ilia groaned.

"Why are all the hot ones crazy?" 

"Because  _ life _ Ilila. Because of life." Roman said letting out a deep sigh as the engines of the jeep finally had it. The engines groaned once more the engines of the jeep backfires loudly before the car shuddered to a grinding stop. 

The two of them smiled as-

"Hah! That was  _ awesome! _ If we keep this up we are going to be the best criminals in all of Vale!" Bang said her blood eyes shining as Ilia glared at her.

"Ilia... easy girl,  _ easy. _ "

"No! Bang! You almost got both of us killed!? What in the hell is wrong with you!?" The chameleon faunus shouted as-

"Aw! I was worried about you too!" Bang said as she pulled Illia into a tight hug! The small girl was cut off as she was suddenly  _ smothered _ in the massive chest of Bang! The double D cups of Bang engulfed the small faunus girl, the chameleon's angry shouts of protests before they degraded into mall whimpering groans of pleasure as Illia's legs began to buckle as Bang pulled her close. Her crimson rabbit eyes twitched as she rubbed the top of her new friend's head.

"There, there Ilia. It's all going to be ok now. I'm here for you alright?" Bang asked as Ilia slowly nodded in her chest. All the fight left her body as Roman sighed. Rubbing his head as Bang released the girl from her grip. 

Ilia let out a low pouting whimper as she was let go of Bang's grip. She hit the floor hard, her feet landing first on the jeep as she gave Bang a loopy smile.

"There all better, right?"

"I think I can die happy."

"Oh dear god. Do I need to get you a wet floor sign?" 

"Yes. Yes, you do." Ilia replied as Roman sighed, getting out of the jeep and lighting a cigar. Beatrice had  _ long _ ago got him to stop smoking, mainly for the children but! 

Every now and then when Roman got out and away from the family and had access to quick, professional and discreet dry cleaning he took a drag of one. 

"I think that I need better people," Roman muttered as Bang petted Illia's head, the girl treated like a small puppy by the amazonian faunus as he sighed. 

"I wonder what Beatrice is doing now? I hope that she's gonna forgive me... I should buy her some chocolate or carrots, maybe a bit of both?" 

\-----

"Owie... I can't walk..." Ruby groaned as she barely took a step forward.

"Sorry about that babe... I didn't think you would take it like that..." Coco paused and she didn't think that the young bunny would take her pounding  _ that _ hard. 

She hoped Ruby would be able to take her strap on but it was looking more and more like Ruby would need a  _ lot _ of training before she took her fake dick well, and she would need to learn that well before she even attempted to ride Jaune's dick again. If Vel let her that is. 

"I'm! I'm fine!" Ruby said whimpering a bit as she continued to wince, Ruby walked with a limp as she still felt like her pussy had been  _ pulled _ in three different ways. Ruby's pussy felt like it was  _ never _ quite going to heal right. Coco had not taken it easy on her, and even if she had started out gentle she correctly pointed out that if she did not full-on she was not going to give her a rest.

"I don't think Yang is going to buy it when I tell her I fell down the stairs."

"You could just say you fell off the bed, and  _ technically _ be the truth," Coco said as Ruby shot her a warning look.

"And then I would leave out the part where I spent the next thirty minutes in a mating press as you screwed my brains out and made me call you mommy."

"Sorry about that... I got a kink for younger girls calling me that... that's a personal thing you know?" Coco said a slight blush on her face as Ruby took another step, her rabbit ears wincing as she let out a whimper of pain.

"Owie! I can't even walk in a straight line!"

"Yeah, ok... this was my fault. Here let me help." Coco said as Ruby coughed.

"What? Help how- ow!" Ruby yelped as Coco picked her up, lifting her over her shoulder as she tossed Ruby over her like a bag of flour. 

"Hey! Coco! What are you doing!?" Ruby asked as Coco patted her soft ass one. The ass that she had briefly spanked before was still very sore as Ruby whimpered.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'll make sure you get to class and no one is going to know that you scream like a kid and cross your eyes when you cum. Well no one besides me and if you are  _ lucky _ Jaune ok?"

"I do not go cross-eyed when I cum!"

"Yes. Yes, you do. You also cross your fingers and curl your toes. It's really cute if you ask me."

"Coco! Stop embarrassing me!" Ruby pouted as the older student laughed easily carrying Ruby across the hall as she ignored her pouts and protests as Ruby finally gave up and allowed the fashionista to carry her to her classes as Ruby let out one last own groan.

\----

"Coco...." Velvet narrowed her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest as the leader gulped. Velvet was almost never  _ mad _ at her. Sure she could be irritated, confused and more than once flustered but this? This was anger coming from the usually shy and closeted rabbit faunus was a bit much to take! 

"Um! Well, look! Before you say anything I know what you are going to say alright?!"

"Really? You do? You know what I am going to say now don't you?" Velvet crossed her arms even more as she glared down at her leader, her rabbit ears ramrod up as she glared down.

"Jaune?"

"I'll get some water for you! Dear!" Jaune said the smaller human smartly running out of the door not wanting to be anywhere near this explosion.

"So! Coco tell me what I was going to say? And do be sure to be direct, you know how I hate having to guess things right?"

"You are going to say that I should not have been fucking the first year during the class period right?"

"No. I was  _ not _ going to say that at all. If you are going to have consensual relationships with Ruby then it is none of my business what you do with her." Velvet said as Coco blinked up owlishly at her partner. Her best friend was not mad that she fucked Ruby so hard that her sister thought she was beaten up and the nurse had to ask if she was assaulted. 

"Really? Well, that's a load off my back! I thought you were pissed Ruby could not walk right!"

"Oh for that I  _ am _ pissed!" Velvet hissed her eyes narrowing as Coco winced.

"Oh... so did you notice that? Didn't you?"

"Everyone noticed that Coco! Yang thought that Ruby was beaten up! And the nurse thought she had been assaulted!"

"Yeah... that was my fault... sorry..."

"Sorry!? Sorry, Coco Ruby can not train right now! You fucked her way too hard! What the hell were you thinking?!" Vel asked as Coco sighed.

"I... well long story short, she wants to fuck Jaune." Velvet blinked three times rapidly. Her rabbit ears went fully straight as she let out a notice half between a gasp half between a wheeze.

"Pardon me?" Velvet asked as Coco nodded.

"You heard me. Ruby want's to fuck Jaune but his dick is too big for her so she asked me to train her to take her cock."

"Ok. Ok. I need to sit down because I am  _ hearing _ things." Velvet said her voice light as she sat down on a bed. Her brown eyes wide as-

"No... you heard me-"

"Let me get this straight... Me, your partner, your  _ best _ friend is dating the love of her life and you thought the best course of action when another girl wants to date  _ my _ boyfriend was to train her to take his cock with your own dildo?"

"Yes. That is  _ exactly _ what I thought."

"I hate you." 

\-----

"I wonder if Ruby is going to be ok? I wonder if Coco is going to be ok?" Jaune asked as he walked through Beacon. Jaune knew when Velvet was mad and as rare as it was when the bunny faunus got pissed off she made you know. Jaune shuddered not sure if Coco was going to be walking after Velvet got through berating her and was going to be one helluva yelling match if it got out of hand.

"I wonder what I'll get to do while she is making her life hell?" Jaune asked as he looked around this was the free period for him and with Ruby in the infirmary trying and doing her best to convince the nurse she just got through a two-hour lesbian pounding session and she was not the victim of some odd kind of assault that had taken place on the grounds.

"Like anyone could even catch Ruby to do it." Jaune mused before-

Jaune saw pink, there was a flash of pink before him as Neo appeared before the JNPR dorm.

"Neo? What the hell?" Jaune asked as the friend of his and older sister to over fourteen children looked at his dorm grinning before she took out her scroll placing it on the door before it flashed blue and the door unlocked allowing her to enter the room.

"Did... did you just hack my door?" Jaune asked frowning as he began to walk forward to her hoping that she was just making a prank rather than something more serious.

"Don't plant a prank on Nora's bed, she'll never forgive me for letting it happen," Jaune said as he ran forward, Jaune reached the dorm taking a deep breath as he got to the door taking another one as he pushed open the door.

_ There you are. _ Jaune thought as he found Neo bending over his bed. The smaller woman was looking down digging through his pillowcase no doubt looking for ice cream that Jaune probably promised her some time ago and had failed to deliver to her.

_ So you came to collect? _ Jaune thought grinning, Jaune decided to make sure Neo knew the issues with coming to surprise him as he snuck up on her. 

_ Closer, closer, there we go... almost got you... now! _ Jaune thought as he shot forward his hands slamming to Neo's thighs as-

"Gotcha!" Jaune said as his hands slammed into her thighs! Neo let out a silent scream of panic! Neo looked back as she  _ shimmered _ . Neo's form shimmered as the five four-woman suddenly  _ changed. _ Jaune watched wide eyes as Neo grew!? Neo  _ grew _ as she began to grow in size the illusion failed as Neo grew to over seven feet!?

She grew to seven feet tall and somehow thicker than normal, as she did this her head almost sported a long pair of pink rabbit ears as Jaune's mouth fell his feet lost balance making him fall forward and  _ accidentally _ gripping her waistline. His fingers lacing on her belt loops as he fell he  _ pulled _ down her pants accidentally pantsing the secret faunus, making sure his face landed face first in a pantyless faunus snatch as Jaune got the first-hand smell of Neo's sex as he inhaled her must as his body  _ shook. _

_ Jaune?! _ Neo thought as she felt her almost younger brother push his face into her pussy! Neo let out a whimper of pleasure the amazonian faunus feeling Jaune's lips press into her lower ones as Jaune fell face-first into the sopping wet bunny pussy! 

_ So tasty _ . Jaune thought as he was hit by a blunt force buckshot of pure bunny  _ musk _ . Jaune let out a low whimper as what little self-control he had wavered and flickered out like a broken light. Jaune pushed his tongue into her faunus pussy, already beginning to eat her out as if his own life depended on him devouring as much of that greedy dripping bunny cunt as he could!

_ AH! _ Neo thought as Jaune began to eat out her cunt! Her body quaked and shook as Jaune's slim human tongue began to quickly and roughly make her body shake! 

_ Ah!? Jaune! What are you doing!? _ Neo thought as Jaune began to eat out her pussy! Jaune's tongue shot inside her his mind overwhelmed by the sheer volume  _ musk _ that Neo's cunt was putting off. The small wet pink folds of her pussy already flooding as Jaune's tongue shot into her deepest parts and went right to work making her begin to scream his name! 

Jaune did not really know what he was doing. He had long since decided himself to the purposes of eating out the thick bunny cunt before him. Jaune had pushed his head as far in as it could go into Neo's thighs, both of Jaune's hands gripped Neo's wide fat ass making her gasp as Jaune  _ sunk _ all of his fingers into her soft heart-shaped rear end!

_ Jaune!? Not there! _ Neo thought as her legs slowly began to turn to jelly. Jaune felt the taller bunny tremble above him. The secret amazon faunus that had managed to hide almost seven feet of  _ thick _ amazonian features with her semblance was slowly but surely being brought down to her knees by Jaune's tongue! 

His tongue felt every last bit of his power to push his face as deep into the bunny faunus pussy as she whimpered. Jaune felt the massive legs of the faunus begin to tremble as his skilled tongue began to make Neo buck! Her legs began to quit as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head!

_ Fuck! He's eating me out too well! He's going to fuck! _ Ne screamed mentally as Jaune's small mount  _ found _ her clit! Jaune clamped down and sucked hard on Neo's vulnerable bud making her scream! Jaune felt Neo clamped her hands on the back of his head! 

Prying down forcing him into her pussy even more as her legs gave out and she  _ fell _ right on his face!

There was a loud  _ thud _ as Neo landed hard on Jaune's face! Jaune whimpered! Jaune felt the full weight of the  _ large _ faunus fall on him! Jaune groaned up into Neo as she landed hard on her face! Her legs automatically wrapping down smashing his ears in her thick pale cream thighs making sure he had his new pair of earmuffs as she let out a whimper!

_ F-fine! If you want to play this game you are going to be of some use for me!  _ Neo thought as she began to  _ grind _ her hips forward. Neo pushed her hips forward as she began to grind her heavy hips onto Jaune's face! The faunus had it up to here with just letting him eat her out and not having to  _ work _ for it!

_ If you want to eat me out I am going to make sure you do a good job! _ Neo thought pulling Jaune's face into her soaked pussy, an effort in futility really as she would more likely have to pull Jaune's face  _ off _ her cunt rather than pulling him deeper!

Neo felt her body shake as another hard and amazing orgasms was forced out of her!

Jaune pulled down on her sensitive nub, his tongue licking her over as he began to quickly suck on her clit! Neo let out a muted cry as a mass of eclectic pleasure shot through her body! Neo felt her mouth fall open and her tongue rolling out as Jaune's tongue once again made her cream his face!

THe boy was  _ lost _ in the sheer amount of faunus musk that was being forced into his face! Jaune let out more whimpers as Neo's face was ground against his neck! Jaune whimpered under the sheer  _ weight _ of the female riding him!

Jaune felt Neo put all of her weight on his face, his neck strained as it tried to keep up with the full-grown woman currently riding his face like it was her last day on the planet. Neo was grinding her hips on his face as she began to bounce up and down on it! Neo was coaching Jaune's head deeper and deeper into her. His hands still tightly clasped on her round heart-shaped ass. Jaune's fingers dug in and  _ pulled _ .

Jaune pulled her wide fat ass a part Neo let out a whimper as Jaune's hands exposed her vulnerable rosebud her hands began to glide back as she saw it as she finally saw it.

_ Now that is something that I did not expect. _ Neo thought as she saw the massive bulge in Jaune's pants. Neo saw the massive dick that had to easily be almost a foot and a half long poking out of Jaune's pants as she gulped.

Her dexterous fingers felt Jaune's zipper and  _ pulled  _ down. Neo let out a gasp as a full foot and a quarter or wrist-thick dick fell out of Jaune's pants, poking out like a long fleshy spire and leaking thick amounts of pre-cum down its side as she faunus licked her lips and let out a throaty growl.

Neo felt her body shiver the need to take that dick into the deepest part of her pussy and ride it until he flooded her womb was beginning to overpower her mind as she licked her lips and planned to go-

"Jaune I can't wait any longer and I love you!" Neo froze as a loud  _ wham! _ Filled the air. Neo paused as she found herself looking into a wide set of silver eyes... 

Ruby ran into the room her eyes wide as saucers the bunny faunus froze in mid-sentence she was glaring at Neo who was staring back at her. Neither of them could move a muscle as they both had a silent staring contest with the other. Ruby's rabbit ears went up straight, both of them going ramrod up as she looked at Neo in shock. 

Neo's cheeks went bright cherry red as she looked at the younger woman that had just literally kicked down the door on her sex session. Ruby's nose twitched, the young faunus girl getting a full  _ blast _ of the musk that was going into the room.

Ruby's legs briefly started to grind together as the straining of fabric filled the air as Neo  _ swore _ that she saw Ruby's clothes begin to shrink on her. Ruby's clothes seemed smaller her red-black corset got tighter on her body as- 

"That dick is  _ mine!" _ Ruby shouted her legs bending before she shot up and jumped!? Ruby literally jumped halfway across the room somehow her legs propelled her forward as she ended up able to take off or slide her panties mid-flight and ended up  _ perfectly _ skewering herself right on Jaune's dick!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as she  _ finally _ took Jaune's dick! Ruby's eyes instantly went cross as she felt the orgasm rip out of her body! 

"Oh my god...  _ yes..." _ Ruby said as she felt Jaune's dick push into her womb! The young faunus was finally! Finally taking Jaune's dick to the hilt! And even if it had almost torn her cunt in two the rough fucking from Coco had gotten her just loose enough for her to take his dick! As Ruby let Jaune fell her Neo's mouth dropped both in confusion and shock as another bunny jumped on her mate!

NEo puffed up her angry face  _ vastly _ reduced by the fact that she was getting the best cunnilingus of her life. She felt her body shaking more and more as apparently, the feeling of a nice tight pussy on Jaune's dick was making him feel even more pent up than usual. 

And as his dick pushed up slamming up into her womb making her whimper as he plowed Ruby from below as he redoubled his attempts to make Neo's mind melt out from her ears as he ate her sex like a starving man ate a five start buffet-

"Ruby!? There you are! I was looking for you!" Coco shouted as she finally found Ruby! She had no idea where the young faunus had gone off to but seeing her riding a dick while another faunus sat on Jaune's face! Coco smiled as she felt one tear fall from her face!

"That's my girl! Ride that dick!" Coco shouted as she walked into the room!? Neo's eyes went even wider, her pussy shaking her sensitive lips had not taken to the endless attack on them by Jaune's tongue easy and Neo's breathing was rough and labored, the faunus had cum more times then she could count and she was already beginning to feel faint.

_ I'm tired of his tongue! I don't care how good it feels I want that dick in me! _ Neo thought as she saw that smaller girl Ruby? Was that her name? Bouncing up and down on Jaune's dick the smaller faunus was whimpering wildly as Neo saw the bugle in her guts! Jaune's dick was poking out of her corset that was rapidly shrinking!?

Neo could not believe her eyes but it was not some trick of the lights. Ruby's clothes were shrinking?

Ruby's corset was far smaller and much tighter than before she was now showing off every last curve on her body as she rode Jaune's dick! Ruby bucked like a bronco her body shivering as Jaune's dick tore orgasm after orgasm out of her before Ruby slammed her hips down one last time and-

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as she came! Neo saw the increasing  _ surge _ in her guts. She saw the small girl whimper as she heard and  _ felt _ the pulsing beneath her. Jaune came hard and deep into Ruby. The girl screamed as she was creampied and if Neo knew Jaune like she did and she  _ did _ she knew that judging by the sheer vast amount of Cum that was directly deposited into her as-

"So full... so much... so  _ warm," _ Ruby said as she felt her body knocked up. The bunny was finally bred fully her womb sloshing with Jaune's cum as-

_ FIT! _

"There you go! Perfect angle Ruby! You just keep riding that dick! I know that he just came but if you let him rest that dick might go down! So you keep on at it!" Coco said as the strange human walked up to her scroll up recording!?

_ Is she filming us!? _ Neo thought as Coco filmed the scene the woman was already wet her panties soaked as she licked her lips.

_ Damn. I really wish I liked the dick now, maybe I could have joined in? Where's Yang when I need her? I know I can ask her out if I can just pin her to a wall and get her alone. _ Coco thought as she coughed.

"There you go, Ruby! Up down! Up down! Just like that! Don't forget to grind your hips!"

"Got it! Like this?"

"No! More direct! Circular motions!"

_ Is she fucking coaching her!?  _

  
  
  
  


Neo thought as she looked at the strange tall and expertly well-dressed woman that was coaching Ruby on how to ride Jaune's dick. The faunus looked at the taller woman covered in brown golden clothes that looked almost as good as the clothes Neo wore. Almost not  _ quite _ as good. 

_ No one is going to out dress me while I am alive. _

Neo thought as Jaune groaned, the boy had still not finished cumming, his sperm had filled Ruby's guts and had made a massive bulge appear in her stomach, her corset hanging on to its life with a few tenacious fingers of life.

The cloth stranged as the gut swelling cum shot of Jaune combined with whatever the hell was making Ruby grow pushed out her cloth!

Neo fought to keep her mute scream underneath her lips as Jaune's mouth tore another orgasm from her, her legs had mostly churned to jelly her willpower was almost mush in her head as she felt Jaune devouring her from below. 

_ That's it! I'm not waiting a second longer! That dick belongs to me and I am not going to let it go to waste! _ Neo though as-

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Jaune!?" Ruby screamed as he came again!? That fool came in her twice!? Neo saw the bulge in Ruby's stomach become near pregnant levels of swelling as she felt his dick pulse. His balls clenched under her as Jaune groaned up into her cunt as- 

_ ENOUGH! _ Neo thought as she turned her body around, using all of her remaining to reach back and  _ pull _ Ruby off of Jaune's dick! Ruby let out a  _ squeal _ of pleasure and shock as Jaune's dick was suddenly pulled off her pussy! Jaune's cock was finally free of the Rose pussy, the bunny girl let out an eep! As she felt her pussy still keeping a bit her knot trembling trying to keep as much of the cum as it could inside.

"Hey! Who do you think you are!?" Ruby shouted as Neo  _ jumped _ on the still firing dick. Neo jumped on Jaune's dick not even taking the time to let him cum slamming her diamond breaking pussy on his cock and screaming in her head!

_ You idiot! _ Neo thought as Jaune's cum shot inside of her! Neo took his dick to the hilt making sure that it plowed right into her womb! Neo felt Jaune's dick push her stomach out amazon or not that cock was going to make her sore for the day as his hot cum splashed into her vulnerable womb! Neo's internal knot instantly  _ latched _ down to Jaune's dick. Neo's body knew that she was being impregnated as it passed, gripping the dick and keeping as much of the cum inside it as possible!

"AHH! Neo- _ MPPGHH!??!?" _ Jaune gagged as Ruby instantly sat on his and she was not about to leave herself unsatisfied, even if she was knocked up he still had to eat her out and clean her if he wanted to keep on her good side! Jaune's face was once again pushed down on by a bunny pussy. 

Ruby slammed down on him facing Neo, her inner drive to be breed coupled with her drive to beat out the rival that had just been impregnated by  _ her _ mate was also pushing her forward.

"AH! You! You! Don't think that I'm just going to let you take my mate from me! He is mine!" Ruby said as she gasped! Jaune was snaking his tongue inside of her, his slim dextrous tongue pushed in making her whimper as she felt her body slowly quiver under Jaune's attack! Jaune felt his dick in something much hotter and  _ much _ tighter. 

_ Fuck! Neo is tighter than even Velvet! _ Jaune thought as he felt his dick breaking in her pussy as Neo began violently riding his dick! Neo did not have any of the reservations that Ruby or Velvet had when it came to his dick. 

Once she slammed his dick in her Neo went right to  _ bucking _ on that dick as her life depended on it! Neo slammed her large frame up and down making sure Jaune's dick hit her in every right spot every time she thrust down onto it!

_ Fuck me! He is going to split me in half! _ Neo thought as she bit her lip. Neo was not used to a dick this big slamming in and out of her tight cunt. Neo knew that she had taken a few big dicks back in the day but this was something else entirely!

Every time she slammed down on his dick she  _ felt _ her fat ass slam onto his balls making Jaune groan the harsh  _ slap _ of her round fat as it slammed down to his thick balls. Neo made sure to keep her ass slamming down to his thick baby factories as she pounded her own womb with his cock!

Neo let out another mute whimper as she felt Jaune's dick slam up into her pussy! Neo felt the orgasm rammed out of her body even as she used his cock as nothing more than a living dildo.

_ Fuck you think that you can get a bit cocky because you have a big dick!? _ Neo thought as she felt Jaune's dick crush her womb. She felt that thick slab of dick pushing into her body, every time it slammed up she felt her mind go fuzzy as Neo crushed her own body riding Jaune's dick as she went about bludgeoning her own womb with his dick! 

Neo felt Jaune's dick pulsing the massive slave of cock  _ pulled _ apart her diamond breaking pussy walls that fought back by  _ clamping _ down on the dick attempting to break it in half as she slammed down on it.

Neo felt Jaune cume the second she pushed her ass down to his balls again. Her massive soft ass bounced off his ass with every powerful thrust. She felt his dick swell once before it burst in her! 

Neo felt her stomach  _ bulge _ as Jaune came in her. Jaune's cum filled her body with its self-making her groan.

_ Oh god, I'm going to be broken in half. _ Neo thought as she whimpered. Neo felt Jaune's cum splash up inside of her womb filling it up completely with hot thick virulent Arc spunk! Jaune's dick felt like it was  _ melting. _ Neo's pussy milked out every last thick drop of cum from him! 

Jaune's body shook as he felt the last of his cum push its way into Neo's vice-like cunt! Her body shook as she milked him of every thick drop of seed-

"Ok, Ruby! Push your body forehead! Get that pussy on his lips and that ass on his forehead! Show him what you are working with!" Coco said not away of the tense staredown between the two of them as she saw Jaune eating Ruby and Neo riding his dick like it was going to be the last cock in her life.

_ And with tits like that and an ass that fat? I highly doubt that. _ Coco thought as she filmed the event she smiled as she began to double broadcast Jaune's scroll.

_ I think that he will be needing it for some personal time when Vel comes back. Assuming she does not murder him than me for all of this. _ Coco thought smiling as she filmed the bunnies being bred and wishing she had someone to put down on her cunt by now. 

\------

"I hope that I am not late!" Pyrrha said as she followed Jaune's scroll to the dorm. She was curious as to why Jaune was not in their dorm but she could put that all behind her! 

"Ok! Today is the day! I am going to confess my feelings for him and he is going to be happy with it!" Pyrrha said as she looked at the door the champion took a deep breath as she began to cough into her fist.

"OK, you can do this Pyrrha you can do this. You just have to get in there and ask Jaune to date you. That's it if this fails.... well he will still be your friend and if it succeeds? I can finally have someone to date!"

"Who are you going to date?" Velvet asked as she tapped Pyrrha on the shoulder. Velvet tapped the other girl's shoulder as she  _ jumped. _

"AIIIE!" Pyyrgha shouted as she jumped! 

She jumped up in the air as she pushed her way forward! Pyrrha barreled through the door she was in front of as she crashed through the door! Pyrrha crashed through the door breaking it down as-

"There you go! Ride that face! That is how you make a man yours!" Coco shouted as-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pyrrha shouted as she saw Jaune!? Jaune her crush and secret lover on his back, his arms splayed out and his body on the floor, Ruby was sitting!? Ruby was sitting on Jaune's face as she was half-naked! Jaune's face was smothered by Ruby's ass and-

_ Musk _ Pyrrha felt the musk in the air, she felt the sheer overpowering scent of the musk the need to breed, filled her body as she saw the other faunus a strange multi haired green-brown eyes bunny girl that sat presumably on Jaune's dick. Her guts swelling with his cum as she groaned and whimpered. Pyrrha saw the mess that she had just walked into and let out a scream!

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted before turning on her heels and trying to sprint out of the room! Pyrrha ran right out of the door and right into Velvet!

"Ah!? Look out!" The girl said as Pyrrha ran right into her! She ran into her friend as she fell back. Pyrrha's hands flailed as she acted out on instinct! She used her semblance to try to pull the nearest metal thing towards her! That thing just happened to be Jaune's belt. 

The champion did not know that Jaune was close by or that almost everything around her was plastic and not metal so she ended up pulling Jaune of all things towards her. There was a scream of distress from Ruby as Jaune was pulled out from under her! 

"What the hell!?" Ruby shouted as she was pulled out from Jaune's face! The adorable not so small rabbit faunus shouted as she was pulled off Jaune's face, cum flying out as she hissed!

"I was not done getting eaten out!" Ruby shouted her silver eyes glaring at Jaune who was being dragged to Pyrrha! Neo let out a scream of mute anguish as Jaune's dick was taken out of her knot! The mut made several vulgar pantomimes as she was pulled off the dick! 

There was a horrible wet  _ popping _ from the faunus as Jaune's dick was pulled out of her pussy! Ne's pussy fought hard ut the panic form Pyrrha falling the shock of  _ another _ person walking in and the overall what the fuck sensation of being knocked up by the kid she thought was just a good human but no! 

Not only had she got knocked up she was now pulled out from her dick as Jaune's dick fell free Pyrrha's eyes went  _ wide. _

_ Now that is a dick. _ Pyrrha thought as she saw Jaune's dick spring free! A wad of his cum slapped her dead on her cheek making the amazon feel a bright tingle in her loins. Pyrrha licked her lips as she saw Jaune's body dragged before her. 

A combination of him being dragged and her how lust building up made one hand even mid-fall slip under her skirt, undoing her panties that fell under her legs as she began her legs just right and-

"AH!" 

Coco blinked as Pyrrha screamed, Jaune came almost instantly in her as she sighed. 

"Well, you know what they say... I... I got nothing on this. I'm just glad I recorded this shit."

"I am too." Velvet said blinking as she saw the most  _ interesting _ development.....

\-----

_ She has an ass to die on. _ Illia thought as Bang showered in front of her. Bang was singing to herself not even aware of the holes that Ilia was burning into her backside as she showered. Illia watched her eyes wide on Bang's round and hypnotic ass that swayed back and forth she saw that ass shake in the suds that formed on its top and began to careen down making a soft sudsy foam that made Illia wish for just once that she had the ability to stop time just so she could rest her head on that ass for the rest of her natural life.

"That is the ass I want to die on."

"What? You saw a bass you wanted to dine on?" Bang asked turning around her jet black hair awash with foam as Illia saw the most perfect set of breasts that she had ever seen in her life flashed at her as she wanted to just curl up and die as she knew that her life was not only complete but that it would never get as good as it was now and it was better to die happy than to live knowing that your life had peaked. 

"I would eat it out any day." Illia drooled Bang paused. She did not know that Ilia liked fish but that was nice to know!

_ It is good to know what my friends like, that way I can get her some when I get out! _

_ "So! _ Do you want to eat out with me?" Bang asked as Ilia inhaled a sharp breath as she coughed.

_ "I would eat you out any day of the damned year." _

_ " _ What was that?"

"I said that I would take you out any day of the year! Yeah, that's what I said nothing else! Not a word about eating you out until my jaw broke!" Ilia said her face blushing her nose began to bleed a bit as she saw the goddess before her, her massive black haired crimson eyes rabbit faunus goddess looked down at her and smiled.

"Really? Do you want to go out to eat together? Fun!" Bang said as she wrapped Illia up in a massive hug! She pulled the girl into her chest as Ilia finally felt that now was the time as she let her head be smothered in Bang's massive chest. 

_ I can die peacefully now. _ She thought as Bang picked her up and swung her in the shower under her and Roman's or know Bang's base. Having Bang be in charge was different... it kept the huntress in training having fun and more importantly off of their backs and made it so that while they did need to find a way to deal with her for now? 

For now, Ilia was just happy to sleep in these massive breasts and be able to ogle her goddess for as long as her eyes had the gift of sight.


End file.
